


tea and talks

by lovelylogans



Series: sanders sides platonic week [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, Friendship, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylogans/pseuds/lovelylogans
Summary: There was no such thing as a dull day in the mindscape.Even during days that seemed relatively relaxed, they still had things to do, arguments to talk out, events to plan. It was difficult to keep any segment of routine, which tended to set Logan’s teeth on edge; he constantly tried to making new ones to see if they would stick, and none of them would. Aspects of each, certainly, but not all of them.Some pieces of regularity would form all on their own.





	tea and talks

**Author's Note:**

> subtitled: parent/teacher conference, dads gossip about their kids

There was no such thing as a dull day in the mindscape.

Even during days that seemed relatively relaxed, they still had things to do, arguments to talk out, events to plan. It was difficult to keep any segment of routine, which tended to set Logan’s teeth on edge; he constantly tried to making new ones to see if they would stick, and none of them would. Aspects of each, certainly, but not all of them.

Some pieces of regularity would form all on their own.

Logan opened his eyes at the sound of a mug thunking gently onto the table in front of him; Patton had chosen some kind of tea tonight, it seemed. Logan took a sip, and found the taste pleasant.

“Is this new?”

“Mm,” Patton said, settling down with his own mug. “Chamomile, apple, and lavender. Bit of damania and mugwort too, I think.”

“You’re trying to send me to sleep,” Logan said, only slightly accusatory, wrapping his hands around his mug, and Patton shrugged, not denying it.

This ritual was one of Logan’s favorites.

“You mentioned being a little wound up yesterday night,” Patton said. “I figured anything caffeinated would make it worse.”

Logan sighed. “Correct,” he said, grudgingly. “Probably for the best.”

“Oof, how long was _your_ day?” Patton teased. “You just admitted I was right.”

Logan sighed and took a sip of tea. “Taxing. A lot of effort went in and nothing particularly rewarding occurred.”

“Well, that’s how it goes, sometimes,” Patton said, and, softer, “I’m sorry, Logan.”

“It was a long day for all of us,” Logan said. “Virgil especially.”

Patton sombered, and Logan leaned forwards. “How is he?”

Patton took a sip of tea before he answered, slow, weighing his words. “Better. It’s never a great way to start the day, but I think I helped him turn it around.”

“Do you think anything set it off?”

Patton shrugged. “He talked about a couple things, I suppose. Just... stress buildup, I think. Something that’s been a while coming.”

Logan hummed, partially in distaste. If it was _emotion,_ then truly it would be Patton’s area to help fix things, not Logan. Logan did much better with tangible problems and solutions, whereas Patton was much more adept at the abstract.

“He did seem quieter at dinner,” Logan said. “I thought that might have been... Roman.”

They both paused, sipped at their tea, and Patton said, “So, I noticed you came to dinner together. Did you spend the whole day together, or...?”

“Just after lunch,” Logan sighed. “Most of the morning I was trying to put together another schedule. Roman thought I could provide some input, so he approached me at lunch to ask if we could have a brainstorming session.”

“And how was that?”

Logan sighed, and rubbed at his temples. “Only slightly disheartening. We’ve come up with a couple short video ideas, but nothing for a longer video yet. Roman might still be up in his room working on it, even though I told him to take a break. You might want to check on him on your way to bed.”

Patton nodded, and said, “Virgil might be in need of another debate with you soon.”

“Oh?”

“Something about video performance. I tried talking about peaks and valleys, but I think it comes through better for him when you talk statistics.” 

Yes. Tangible solution. Logan could do that.

“Do you think that whatever set Virgil off might have something to do with Roman?” Logan asked, tracing the rim of his mug with his pinky. “Correlation is not necessarily causation, I know, but it could be worth looking into.”

“Could be,” Patton said, frowning. “I’ll have Roman talk over some ideas with me tomorrow, give you a bit of space to finalize that schedule before you talk to Virgil.”

“That would be much appreciated, yes. Did you have any particular plans tomorrow, outside of talking with Roman?”

Patton shrugged. “Probably talking with Roman and Virgil, you know. Make sure everything’s okay after today. After that... I dunno, we’ll see. Maybe I’ll tag along to the brainstorm session. Or we could make it a group thing?”

“Depends on Virgil’s opinion, but perhaps that’s what Roman needs. My input certainly wasn’t doing much.” Logan said, and scowled down at his tea.

Patton’s hand landed on his wrist, warm and a little rough. “Creativity’s fickle, you know that,” he said. “Even with the aid of more logical thinking. Not every day is productive, and that’s okay. Doesn’t make it a waste of a day.”

“Theory and application,” Logan murmured. “Different areas.”

“I know,” Patton said, and laughed. “Goodness, do I know. But I’ll be here to keep reminding you.”

Logan smiled, and they both paused to take a sip of their tea.

“Oh, um,” Logan said, realizing his oversight. “How, um. How are you? Doing?”

“Well,” Patton said, and sighed. “Still a little worried about Virgil. A little shaken up from Virgil’s outburst. I think... a bit of frustration. From you or Roman. Mostly okay, though. Happy to be talking with you.”

Logan took a breath, and said, “Complex.”

“Emotions usually are, even the happy ones,” Patton said with a small shrug. 

Logan paused, and said carefully, “And I’ll be here to listen to you talk about them.”

Patton smiled, and stood, collecting their empty mugs of tea before dropping a dry kiss on top of Logan’s head. “Try to get to sleep early, all right? And remember to turn on your blue light filter, that might be what’s bugging you. You always forget.”

Logan nodded, and told Patton’s back. “Good night.”

“Good night, Logan.”


End file.
